gupfandomcom-20200214-history
Koala Forest High School
Koala Forest High School '(コアラの森学園) is one of the minor schools in Girls und Panzer. Background 'Behavior & Policy In general the students are open and friendly, and though it may not seem like it, their carefree and leisurely nature is simply their own way of getting things done. It seems that their first task when meeting new people is to befriend them and stand as equals. Koala students are also known to have barbecue party for absolutely no reason which tends to lure many friends from Saunders due to their friendliness and openness. As legendary their barbecue parties are, they are more famous for their Australian-style curry, with three different variants each day. They include everything from the ever-popular crab and white squid to leftovers from ten days ago but when someone breaks out the Vegemite it tends to scare non-Koala Forest students. Due to lack of any traditional seniority hierarchy it is not uncommon to see students of different grades being close friends which can cause 1st years students problem to understand this. The only reason of why the Captain and Vice-Captain position seems to exist because is Coordination as all tankers are encouraged to come up with their own plans and maneuvers, and all can comment on equal footing. 'Materiel' Their main force consists of the Matilda II Infantry Tank, the M3 Light Tank, the M3 Medium Tank, and various other vehicles such as the domestic AC.I Sentinel or the rarest AC.III Thunderbolt, a tank armed with a 25 Pounder gun, it is not known how practical or even usable this vehicle is and because of its rare appearance on the field seems to suggest that Koala Forest is struggling to keep it running, most likely due to its unique prototype nature. They also have some experience with various Italian tanks, but they have all been sold cheaply to Anzio. 'Tactics' Koala's students just like Anzio are extremely skilled in a desert environment. Their default tactic is a fast charge (like a cavalry charge). This usually does not net them a victory against stronger opponents, however their morale against inferior, equal, or slightly superior opponents usually nets them a victory but if this tactic doesn't work their morale is quickly depleted, which means an upcoming defeat. Despite this attitude they incredibly tenacious and morale depletion usually only happens against incredibly strong opponents and even then only during the later stages of an attrition battle. When they are not charging the enemy, they are usually putting a wild new tactic into play, as they are very willing to try new things. It seems that these plans either succeed or fail dramatically. 'Schoolship' Koala's schoolship design is based on the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Invincible-class_aircraft_carrier Invincible-class aircraft carrier]. Koala bought it's schoolship from St. Gloriana. 'Uniform' Schoolgirl Their schoolgirl uniform isn't seen. Sensha-dō Their sensha-dō uniform consist into a khaki jacket, a leather strap with a little pouch, a khaki short, a leather belt, wool high socks and black high boots. Background Based in the city of Tottori in its similarly named prefecture known for its famous sand dunes very similar to Australia, Koala is a school that have a very good relationship with St. Gloriana that started when they bought their school ship from them, there have been rumors that Koala Forest is currently attempting to create closer formal ties with Saunders, with more rumors stating that they are looking to move away from British-manufactured vehicles and replace them with American vehicles. '63ʳᵈ National High School Sensha-dō Tournament' 'Against Viking' Koala participated in the 63rd National High School Sensha-Dō Tournament and faced Viking Fisheries High School as their first opponent. Their force was composed of AC.I Sentinels, Matildas, M3 Grants and M3 Stuarts. However despite being advantaged their self-confidence and a bunch tactical mistakes led their adversary to outsmart them and stealed them the victory. They were eliminated in the first round. 'Winter Continuous Track Cup' 'Against Chi-Ha-Tan Academy' Koala participated in the Winter Continuous Track Cup and faced Chi-Ha-Tan Academy as their first opponent. Their force was composed of at least three AC.I Sentinels. The match occuring in a desert environment, their forté, doesn't prevent them for losing. They were eliminated in the first round. Members Koala Forest High School has two known students of note: Koala It is the overall commander of Koala Forest High School. It's a real Koala. Wallaby She is the vice-commander of Koala Forest High School. She commands an AC.I Sentinel. Platypus She is the gunner of Wallaby's AC.I Sentinel. Vehicles Operated Tanks *Infantry Tank Mk.II Matilda *M3 Grant *M3 Stuart *Australian Cruiser Tank Mk.I "Sentinel" (AC.I Sentinel) *Australian Cruiser Tank Mk.III "Thunderbolt" (AC.III Thunderbolt) Trivia *Their logo consists of a Koala head with two Commonwealth Star at its both sides and five eucalyptus leaves beyond over a shield filled with two lines of color red boarding the logo and the rest filled with blue. **The Koala head and their name is a reference to the koala, an animal that only live in Australia and become with time with the Kangaroo a symbol of Australia. **The Stars are a reference to the Commonwealth Star, a seven-pointed star symbolising the Federation of Australia which came into force on 1 January 1901 (Six points of the Star represent the six original states of the Commonwealth of Australia, while the seventh point represents the territories and any other future states of Australia) and is one of the distinguishing characteristics of the Australian flag. **The leaves are a reference to the Eucalyptus, a native plant from Australia that dominate around 95% of Australian forests. **The colors used in the logo (Red, White, Blue) is a reference to the Australian flag. *Their nearly non-existent hierarchy is a reference that in 1770 British explorers William Dampier and James Cook established a penal colony in Australia. *Their uniforms are partially inspired by the uniforms Australian and New Zealand armed forces used during both World Wars. *The fact that St. Gloriana sold a schoolship to Australia is a nod to the 1981 Defence White Paper where United Kingdom in view to reduce expenditure due to the early 1980s recession and support her NATO allies. The Royal Navy intended to sold the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/HMS_Invincible_(R05) HMS Invincible] to Australia under the name HMAS Australia but the the ship was requisitionned in 1982 after the Falklands War started. The sale was effectively cancelled in July 1983. *The article on their tournament match in Gekkan Senshado magazine mentions that their AC.III Thunderbolt was not available that day. Presumably it was awaiting repairs. *This the first and only school to have an animal as overall commander. Category:Sensha-dō Teams Category:Schools